


The Crescent Lion

by Octamercuria



Series: Parallel Lines [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: AU - Modern - The Conclusion of a Start - Part of the Parallel Lines SeriesJaime in a suit and Brienne in a gown provides a confirmation and introduction.





	The Crescent Lion

[](https://imgur.com/lxKeZbi)   


If she meant to kill him, she was incredibly close. How she could show up as she was and not expect him to devour her with just his gaze alone was beyond him. He prayed to all the Gods, old and new, to grant him the strength to keep his hands to himself and not all over her, regardless of any understanding they had in public. He wasn’t sure if he was being tested or punished but all he could do was wish that time moved swiftly in order to get her home… Damn to all the seven hells, he thought, knowing there would be no way they’d make it home before he was inside her.

  


He gulped the entire contents of the fine brandy he held in hand, concentrating on the smooth burn, hoping to distract his thoughts and libido from the pure carnal thoughts that starred his just arrived Brienne. Taking a deep breath and plastering his trade mark smile he made himself across the room towards the arresting woman in the flowy, barely there gown.

  


It was her striking blue gaze and shy smile that made him almost falter in his step to her, unable to stop his fingers from brushing against her soft hand as soon as he was close enough. His evergreen eyes stripped her of her clothes as his smile changed into the sexy smirk she only knew by heart. Her pale skin burned a lighter shade than her dress at the intensity of his gaze and proximity.

  


”Ms. Tarth,” his deep arousing voice almost made her knees buckle. 

  


”Mr. Lannister,” her soft breathless tone had him remembering the past few days and their many “chats” making it impossible to keep in check the low groan that escaped him. 

  


Taking a moment to collect his thoughts before he did something rash, he leaned slightly closer, his whisper of what was to come instantly flooding her with wetness, preparing her body for his promises. 

  


“I do hope you are aware, that the moment we are alone, I will either: fall to my knees, push up that dress and worship you with my tongue or rip that dress off you and have my cock in you for days.” 

  


If he was going to endure the seven hells for the next few hours, she would be joining him… until they both could sneak off and disappear from everyone until next week. 

  


“Jaime”, she softly moaned, her eyelids fluttering, visually seeing and feeling him doing both in her mind as her skin flamed. 

  


Grinding his teeth, his hands curled into tight fists and added menacingly. 

  


”If you dare say my name that way once more Brienne, I swear to all the Gods, I’ll do it right here.” 

  


Gasping for a breath, she knew she had never been as red as she was now, her body matching her alarming red gown, the gold embroidery the only distinction between the two. Over-heated and slightly dizzy, she pulled the small scarf that had been wrapped expertly around her thick neck, needing to cool her skin, hoping to stop the stream of blushes covering most of her body. It was at that moment that the crescent moon pendant fell into place and came into plain view. 

  


Jaime froze the moment he saw it. Holding back any assumptions, he took her in once more, finally seeing what she had obviously done and he had foolishly over looked. As stunning as the evening gown looked on her minimal curves, the color was a familiar shade of red with gold that matched the handkerchief on his suits pocket. Her hand held the evening clutch he had gifted her two years ago that was the shape of the sunburst with a lion head as its clasp. But it was the crescent moon pendant filled with rubies he had commissioned years ago and presented to her this week that confirmed all he had hoped and prayed for one day. It was not until her hand tentatively took his in hers that the realization of this evening meant. 

  


“I thought… I was thinking… tonight might be a good time…” she tried to softly explain, her cheeks still the red of her dress as she tried to remember the speech she had rehearsed in her mind. 

  


Without a further thought he pulled her towards him and he kissed her, the most delicate kiss he had ever given her. 

  


“I love you,” his watery eyes met hers once their lips parted and foreheads fell against each other. 

  


Brienne concentrated on his words, on his eyes, not caring about the shocked gasps coming from the few people around them.

  


“I love you too,” she whispered back as tenderly, her own heart and gaze a reflection of his own. 

  


Squeezing her hand, he moved and placed it on his arm as he began to escort her throughout the ballroom. The huge grins on their faces only grew wider as the excitement of their introductions made it impossible to control the giddiness that had begun to pour out of them with each greeting. Jaime was all too eager to introduce her, as Brienne was all too happy to confirm their engagement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed - please expect grammar and spelling mistakes - My mood board muse


End file.
